Hercule's change
by sword2588
Summary: Hercule is thinking about how his life changed after buu and realizes how he loves to make Videl happy. Some fluff and slight GohanxVidel. Also slight hercule bashing... enjoy!


**This is a story about Hercule**

**and how he changed after the**

**buu incident. ENJOY!**

**The new Hercule**

Hercule was having a great life. He was drinking some beer sitting in his TV room watching the really cell games given to him from Bulma. He looked at himself as he was swated away from the games like a fly. Hercule decided to stop watching it and let alone his thoughts.

Hercule thought about things:

One- Videl decided to love him more after showing more care.

Two- he stopped going to "buisness trips" across the world and making Videl happy.

Three- he wont be lonely with his dog and buu to confort him.

Four- Videl is in love with a boy that is stronger than him by a long shot and beat cell.

(he found this out because he always reads Videl's diary while she's at school.)

right now Videl was at school studying with her friend, buu was out getting food with bee, and the rest of his new friends were somewhere else.

Hercule couldn't ask for any more in his life especcially since he was recognized as a warrior by the real strong people because he got the power and support to save the universe by his support of the planet Earth. Right now the world was in total peace. Hercule had given all the servents and workers of his house a fully paid vacation.

A few hours later Videl and her friend Gohan had walked in, Videl was laughing and looked really happy. Hercule smilied and sat up to greet her daughter.

"Hey daddy!" yelled her daughter.

"Hey sweetpea, hello Gol...i mean Gohan"

"Hey Mr.S" replied the boy.

"Daddy me and Gohan are going to my room for homework, bye"

Videl kissed her dad on the cheek before heading to her room with Gohan. Hercule held his hand on his cheek and warmed up. Her daughter loves him again. She hasn't loved him since before the Cell games, mostly because of his obsession of women and fame, not to mention the money. But after buu, he realized that his daughter and the worlds happiness was better than any fortune he could possibly have.

Hercule decided to watch some old Video's of Videl, him, and his wife. Gohan who had just came downstairs looked at the tv screen after coming down. he stopped to watch what he was watching.

In the Video......

It seemed to be Chrismas nine years ago. Right about the time Trunks came to the future.

"Come on guys,lets go!" cried the chibi Videl.

"We're coming sweetie," replied what seemed to be Videl's mom.

"Daddy what did you get me!"

"Its a surprise sweetpea!" also replied a younger Hercule.

"Yay, a martial arts practice video, your the best daddy!"

"Your welcome sweety, merry chrismas!"

Then the video changed and it turned into the martial arts tournament....

"SPECTACULAR,Videl has won the junior budokai challenge she is now the junior champion of the world!" cried the announcer when he looked seven years before today.

"YAY DADDY I WON!" screamed an eleven year old Videl who jumped onto her dad.

"You sure did sweet pea!" replied the now looking Hercule.

"Now you go win it daddy!"

"Okay Videl"

"love you daddy"

then he turned off the Tv and sighed. Hercule got off his chair to see gohan standing there looking at Hercule.

"She seemed happier back then sir."

"I know but after the Cell games, her mom left us because she couldn't handle our fame and fortune and went with some other man" sigh..."since before now Videl had been hating my fame and fortune for seven years.. seven years she had a grudge against me."

"Really thats so sad"

"Yeah, but Im happy for you, you and your friends helped make her happy again, and now she loves me, thank you. You know Videl loves you right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you can make her happier, then have your fun together, make Videl happy."

"Sure will sir."

Then Gohan ran back upstairs.

Thank you god for making my Videl happy.

"Your welcome Mr. S." surprisingly replied Dende standing behind him.

Mr. Satan jumped as Goku who teleported dende there and Dende were laughing their guts out.

Hercule thought about the bad times but is now thinking of the good times right now.

**The End**

**Hope you people enjoyed, with some hercule bashing and comfort. Please Review and tell if you liked it. If you didn't, tell me whats wrong. Thank you!**


End file.
